


Baby I

by holdonabitlonger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdonabitlonger/pseuds/holdonabitlonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn’t know. He never did. But he never questioned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by many different authors and many fantastic stories, so I want to thank all of them. I dunno, I started writing this when I was listening to Ariana Grande's Baby I and it's such a amazing love song and I couldn't resist. Sorry if it's a bit shit, you can murder me later xx

_Baby I got love for thee so deep inside of me_ _  
I don’t know where to start  
I love you more than anything  
But the words can't _ _even touch what’s in my heart_

Maybe it was when Harry first saw Zayn, who was walking down the hallways with his chin held up high and his mouth curled upwards in a face-splitting grin. Or maybe it was that time when Harry spotted him across the cafeteria, laughing at something his feather-light, brown haired friend said. Or maybe it was when they both ditched school and went to Coachella, and Harry couldn’t see his favorite band so he sat on Zayn’s shoulders to see better. Harry doesn’t know. He never did. But he never questioned it.

 _When I try to explain it I be sounding insane_  
 _Words don’t ever come out right_  
 _I get all tongue tied_   _and twisted_  
 _I can’t explain what I’m feeling_

He didn’t question it when he was pushed up against the wall with Zayn’s lips so stuck together that you’d think they were super glued together. He didn’t question it when Zayn had him bend over in the school bathroom, and when Zayn buried himself balls deep in his ass. He didn’t  _want_ to question. It was too surreal, just a massive blur that when Harry looks back on, he doesn’t know if it happened or if he dreamed it.

 _And I say baby_   _,_   _baby, baby_  
 _Baby I (ooh baby, oh baby, my baby)_  
 _All I’m tryna say is you’re my everything baby_  
 _But every time I try to say it_  
 _Words they only complicate it_

He doesn’t know when it started, either. Maybe it was when they bumped into each other in McDonalds at three am. Or maybe it was when Zayn brushed past Harry in the hallway and there was the electricity that they both felt. Or maybe it was when Harry was laying spread-eagle on Zayn’s bed with him thrusting into Harry in a steady rhythm. Or maybe when Zayn was sitting on a closed toilet in the school with Harry’s head bobbing up and down between his legs.  

 _Baby I’m so down for you no matter what you do_  
 _Real talk_   _,_   _I’ll be around_  
 _See baby I been feelin’ you_  
 _Before I even knew what feelings were about_

Harry tries to explain it. He tries to explain the flutter of his heart when Zayn traces feather-light patters on his sweat covered torso right after they’ve fucked. He tries to explain that feeling he gets in the pit of his stomach when Harry’s cooking breakfast and Zayn wraps his hands around his waist from behind, and tells him he loves him. When he tries to explain it Harry gets all choked up and teary eyes because it’s all so fucking perfect and surreal that Harry’s chest feels like a balloon that’s been blown up too big and is about to pop.

_When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy_   
_Words don’t ever come out right_   
_I get all tongue tied and twisted_   
_I can’t explain what I’m feeling_

He never  _has_ to explain anyway. Because everyone just knows. They know once the see that small look that passes between the two when they’re asked how it happened. Or when they’re sitting next to each other and link their pinkies together. Or when they move closer until their sides are pressed against together and there’s physically no space between them because they just can’t bear to be apart.

_Straight up you got me all in_   
_How could I not be I sure hope you know_   
_If it’s even possible_   
_I love you more_   
_Than word Love can say it_

Harry never needed to say it, neither did Zayn. They both just  _knew._  They knew by the way the thrust got harder, their moans got louder and the way they both shouted each other’s names louder, they  _knew._ They knew when they walked down the hall, hand-in-hand and they didn’t care about what anyone said because all they could think about was the person next to them. They knew when Harry stole Zayn’s favorite hoodie, promising to give it back, but he never did. But Zayn didn’t care because it was his  _favorite_ hoodie  _on_   _Harry._ Zayn loved the way it was too big for Harry to the arms of it hung way past his knuckles and the hem past his hips. He loved the way Harry curled the fabric around his fingers and pretended he was a cat, because it was what made Harry  _Harry._

_It’s better not explaining that why I keep saying…_

But when they did say it, it was like nothing they every said before. It was the way Harry’s eyes shone when he said ‘love’ and the way Zayn pushed his tongue against his teeth when he smiled because he loved they was Harry said it.

Harry was in love with the idea of loving Zayn.

Zayn was in love with the idea of loving Harry. 

 


End file.
